


Can't Lose

by thebearking



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV Second Person, Protective Thor (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Serious Injuries, Smut, Thor is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You and Thor have to consider that there's no guarantee you'll come home from a battle.





	Can't Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesinbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/gifts).



> for my lovely bb thesinbin! enjoy!

It happened in an instant, but the time between you being struck with an enemy’s sword and you hitting the dirt seemed to stretch for ages.

With a roar, Thor slammed Mjolnir to the ground, eliminating the monstrous soldiers immediately around him. He flew to you, kicking the enemy soldier square in the chest and sending him reeling away from the both of you. You were lying in the dirt, blood streaming steadily from the gash in your neck. The blade would have sliced through your windpipe had you not dodged in time, but the wound was still deep. He pressed his fingers to the wound and felt himself begin to unravel as you stared up at him, eyes round with terror as you fought to breathe.

Thor shook his head, gathering you into his arms. “I’ve got you,” he assured you. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you—”

“Thor!” cried Sif, deflecting a sword swinging in your direction. She cleaved the soldier nearly in two, kicking away the corpse. “Go! _Now!”_

“We’ll take it from here!” yelled Hogun, ducking another enemy’s blow.

“Th—Th…” you choked out, your voice gurgling in your throat. You coughed, speckling the front of Thor’s armor with red, and he pointed Mjolnir to the sky. In a flash, the bifrost manifested, taking you and him back to Asgard.

“Stay with me, my love, I’ve got you,” Thor murmured over and over, even as he felt you going limp in his arms.

* * *

 According to Frigga and her healers, you would live, though it would take at least a week for you to be up to your standard fitness. There was nothing even her best healers could do about the scar, a long, angry red crescent ringing the side of your neck like a smile. You were sore, but not dead, and that was what mattered.

If only Thor could be as pleased as you were.

He thanked his mother and the nurses on their way out, leaving you alone with him. You rolled onto your side under the blanket, hiding your bandaged form from view. Aside from the gash in your neck, you had sustained other wounds, mostly bruises and scratches that would would heal in a matter of days or even hours.

When Thor made no move to come sit beside you, you sighed and sat up, grabbing the leather band from the bedside table. “Will you help me tie it up?” you rasped, gesturing toward your wild, sweat-damped hair.

Thor glanced at you, then nodded, crossing the room. You scooted up the bed to allow him to sit behind you, the cot dipping under his weight. He had only recently stripped out of his armor, left in a much softer shirt and trousers, yet he still seemed so stiff, and battle-ready. Tenser than you’d ever seen him. He was silent as he twisted your hair into a bun at the back of your head, not a strand out of place.

At this point, your stomach was tangled in knots. “Thor, please speak to me.”

“I’m not sure what to say,” he rumbled.

“Tell me what you are feeling. I can’t stand your silence.”

He didn’t answer, his fingers brushing over the nape of your neck thoughtfully.

“Thor, don’t shut me out, I almost died—”

“My love, _please_. Please, just…” Thor sighed, bowing his head.

You turned in your seat, facing him and gently reaching up to grasp his face in both your hands. “Thor, I know you were scared. I was, too. And I know what you’re thinking but I will not stop fighting for the people of Asgard. For the people I love.”

Thor wasn’t quite frowning, but certainly wasn’t smiling. He seemed to relax a bit, placing his hand over one of yours and rubbing your skin with his thumb. “I knew falling for a warrior would be difficult for me, but I had never considered it, never seriously, that one day you’d—” He paused, clearing his throat. “One day you wouldn’t come home with me.”

“Thor—”

“The thought of losing you nearly broke me, _____.”

That sent a pang through your chest. “I know, Thor, and I’m sorry. I don’t…I don’t know what to tell you.” Feeling defeated, you dropped your gaze to your lap, biting back tears.

Thor’s arms encircled you carefully, pulling you into his embrace. You relaxed against him, resting your cheek on his chest. “We will just have to fight harder to protect each other,” he murmured, rubbing your back comfortingly. “…And we will need to work on your dodging, as well.”

You peered up at him in shock, then smiled when you saw that teasing glint in his eye. “You oaf,” you grumbled, pushing against him weakly.

Thor caught your wrists and tugged you forward, ducking down to kiss your lips. You sighed into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck and pushing yourself up on your knees to reach him. He leaned back with his head on your pillow, his hands roaming underneath the light tunic the healers had provided for you. He squeezed the back of your thigh, his hand cupping your rear possessively as the kiss turned more fervent, your lips pressing into his with almost bruising force.

Finally, you sat up to straddle him and shucked off the tunic, nearly tearing it in two. Like clockwork, Thor stripped out of his own shirt, tossing the garment elsewhere. You opened the button on his pants, but he stopped you, his hand moving between you two to stroke you. You sighed, closing your eyes as his fingers entered you, rubbing the inside of you with silky deftness.

“So soft,” Thor murmured, keeping his other hand on your hip to hold you steady. “All for me, my love?” He crooked his fingers, drawing a low whine out of you.

 _“Yes,”_ you moaned, your hips bucking against his hand, grinding against his pelvis to arouse him as well. “Thor…”

You came with Thor’s name on your lips, your back arching as he added another finger, loosening you up for him. He always prepared you so well, was always so considerate when it came to pleasuring you first. While you caught your breath, Thor slid his pants off, and you shuffled off of him to lie on your belly, slowly canting your hips up pointedly.

“I’ve got you,” Thor murmured, helping you as you bent your knees underneath you, your back arched just so as he pumped himself. His hand spread your cheeks as he slid into you, slowly filling you to the brim. You moaned and he sighed heavily as you adjusted to his girth, grabbing at the sheets for purchase. He placed a hand on your lower back, and when you nodded, he began to thrust, rocking the both of you back and forth. You were still a bit sore from the fight but the pleasure Thor was giving you outweighed the pain by tenfold.

 _“Thor. Thor!”_ Your cries of pleasure grew louder and louder as he thrust into you, his hips snapping against the backs of your thighs. Thor leaned over you and groped your chest, your nipples, then lowered his hand to stroke you again, goading you toward your release.

“So sweet and soft for me,” Thor praised you, his voice rough with arousal. He squeezed your ass with his other hand. “Come for me, my love, you feel incredible—”

With a final drawn-out moan of his name, you reached your climax, your walls clenching around Thor and eliciting his own release. He came inside of you with a throaty cry, still thrusting weakly until he softened inside of you. As you lay recovering on your belly, your thighs twitching slightly, Thor lay down behind you, pulling you against his naked form. You moaned a little, and he kissed the yellowing bruise on your shoulder. He was so warm, and so gentle, you could cry being held like this.

“I love when you do that,” you said tiredly, making Thor chuckle behind you. He kissed the place just beneath your ear, sucking at the skin there, no doubt with the intent to mark you.

“I try my best,” he murmured, his fingers roving from your belly to your chest and back. “You’ll need to heal these next few days, but in the meantime—” He rubbed his cheek against yours, his beard chafing your skin. “—I am yours for the taking.”

“Mmm, all mine?” You arched your back and could feel him already hardening against you.

He smiled and kissed the nape of your neck. “All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading & please let me know what you think!


End file.
